Beautiful Boy
by Tinyteffers
Summary: Booth’s life is turn upside down when a case turns personal and he finds himself needing to lean on his friends more then ever to make it through. Will his and Dr. Brennan’s relationship grown even stronger through the tough times?
1. Prologue

**TITLE:** Beautiful Boy

**AUTHOR: **TinyTeffers

**RATING:** M

**WARNING**: mention and some description of sexual violence/rape of a minor.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Bone's characters. This story is simply for my writing and your reading enjoyment.

**SUMMARY:** Booth's life is turn upside down when a case turns personal and he finds himself needing to lean on his friends more then ever to make it through. Will his and Dr. Brennan's relationship grown even stronger through the tough times? Or will she be unable to step up to the challenges that are presented to her?

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I have been toying with the idea of this story for a long time now, but wasn't sure about actually posting it. It's not for the light of heart, but really speaks to mine._**

**_This story will deal a lot with child psychology (my career path), which might be a topic, that some of you might not enjoy. I want to point out right away that this will be a Booth/Brennan story even in the midst of the chaos and focus on Parker Booth._**

Prologue

September 15th 2009

FBI Agent Seeley Booth was pacing the forensics platform at the Jeffersonian for what felt like the millionth time that day. The whole squint squad was busy with the evidence of their most recent case, but he was unable to do anything at the moment and that made him feel useless. "Are you sure there isn't something I can do? Somebody I can call…anything?"

Dr. Temperance Brennan looked up from where she was examining the remains of a 10-year-old boy and shook her head. "Booth, you've done all you can do, let us do our job now." She knew her partner had more difficult of a time when their cases involved children and quiet frankly she did too.

Booth was about to respond when his cell phone started vibrating in the pocket of his dress slacks. Sighing he picked it up but got a confused look on his face when he didn't recognize the number. "Booth" he asked once he answered it anyway.

"Daddy…how come mommy isn't picking me up from school today?" Came the voice of Parker Booth, his 8-year-old son.

"She is picking you up today, buddy." Booth said even though he was becoming more and more confused.

There was the sound of shuffling in the background and soon a gruff male voice came on the line. "Think again, Agent Booth."

Booth froze shear fear racing through his veins. "Who are you? Put my son back on the line right now." He demanded in his most authoritative tone.

The man on the other end simply laughed, "Sorry…I don't do well with sharing, and I'm simply calling to say thank you." With that the line went dead.

--- --- --- ---

October 31st 2009

Booth sat at his desk at the Hoover building simply staring off into space. His fellow agents were out in the main area being silly and celebrating Halloween, but he didn't feel like joining them. Parker loved Halloween and this year had already told his daddy that he wanted to be a vampire. Of course Booth had suggested less scary things, but right now he would give anything to see his son dressed in full black with pointy teeth.

It had been over a month since that faithful telephone call and there hadn't been any more contact from the kidnapper or Parker. Rebecca was simply furious with Seeley stating it was his fault their son was gone due to his choice of profession. Now as time went on he was beginning to believe she was right.

The whole squint squad felt awful and often worked extra long hours to try and find any trace of evidence on the pervious victims that might give any indication of where Parker might be. The only thing that kept everybody going was the fact that it was the kidnapers MO to keep his victims for at least two months before brutally stabbing them to death.

This reassurance didn't help Booth much mostly because he knew what other nasty and awful things the kidnapper did before killing his victims. All three of the young boys had been sexually molested time and time again to the point that Bones could detect a change in bone structure. It was also not reassuring to know that the kidnaper fed these boys since there wasn't any sign of malnourishment.

Now it was all about waiting, something Booth hated more then anything. He felt useless and completely hopeless because he couldn't go out and save the day and bring his little boy home.

--- --- --- ---

November 15th 2009

With the Holiday's approaching the hope of finding Parker Booth alive was becoming slim. Rebecca was already planning funerals and trying to process the grief through counseling and the support of her boyfriend turned fiancé.

Booth on the other hand was simply falling apart. The idea of moving on wasn't an option. He spent all his free time in the gym working out in order to be in the best shape he could be for WHEN, not IF but WHEN he confronted the evil bastard that took his son away from him. He would not believe that Parker was dead until he saw his son's body lying on the stainless steel table of the lab.

He ignored Sweets whenever he tried to talk to him, always stating he was fine and to leave him alone. He wasn't like Rebecca; he couldn't sit with a shrink and talk through what was going on. That wasn't productive, what was productive was actively working on ways to get his son back safely. He would visit old crime scenes, praying to find some new connection to the past deaths and his son and always came up empty.

Bones would try as hard as she could to get Booth to open up. She would bring by take-out to his apartment at least twice a week and try and get him to talk. She knew she wasn't the best at the whole talking thing either, but she was willing to try if it would get her best friend to work through what was going on. At times she would try and tell him that she knew what It was like to lose a loved one but he would always lash out stating "I haven't lost him yet Bones." And that would be the end of their conversation for the night.

It was late one night and Booth was still sitting at the Jeffersonian after finishing up a current case but he was reading old case files once again. He was so intent on looking at one that he didn't hear anybody come into the room.

"You've looked at those a million times, nothing is going to change." Bones said softly as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

Booth looked up with glossy eyes and then back down at the pictures. "It's been over two months…if he's still alive…what do you think he's like?" he knew from the case reports that the other boys had severe scaring and internal damage in their lower regions. What made Booth even sicker was the fact that besides these injuries and the fatal stabbing at the end, there weren't any other injuries to speak of. Sweets said in a way this was worse because that meant there was much more psychological trauma being taken place.

Bones sighed as she looked at the photo Booth was looking at. "You don't want to know that, Booth." She said softly.

Sniffing back a tear he shook his head. "I need to know…I need to know so I can prepare for my boy coming home."

She was going to mention how the probability of Parker making it home was slim to none at this point but didn't. Instead she took a deep breath and began. "I'm not a medical doctor Booth, I don't know much besides what I saw in the victim's bones." She said and then continued. "The bones showed signs of being in one position for long periods of time and signs of large amounts of pressure being put on the hips and pelvis."

"If they…lived…would that bother them?" Booth asked softly.

Bones thought of how to answer that before nodding her head a little. "Probably not significantly, but enough to cause some discomfort."

Booth sat up a little straighter and collected the file. "Thanks Bones," he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and then heading out.

--- --- --- ---

December 22nd 2009

Booth was fast asleep when he got the call from metro police at two o'clock in the morning.

"Agent Seeley Booth?" A male officer asked on the other line.

"Yeah…" Booth responded as he tried to wipe the fog from his brain. "This is?"

"My name is officer O'Rilley we believe we've found your son."

Booth was sitting up in a flash, he couldn't be hearing things right because there was no way that after 3 months somebody could have found Parker. "I'll be right down."

Twenty minutes later Booth was dashing into the emergency room with a pajama clad Rebecca on his heels. Neither of them could believe that there was the possibility they would be seeing their son again.

"P…Parker Booth?" he gasped out still trying to catch his breath since he had ran from the parking lot.

The nurse at the front desk typed in some information and quickly nodded her head. "You're his parents?"

Booth was trying hard to keep his cool, but all he wanted to do was see Parker. "Yes…parents, now please can we see our Son?"

Just then Officer O'Rilley came in their direction and introduced himself. "If you could come with me…there are some things we need to discuss before you can see Parker."

"No…we can discuss things later, I want to see my son…NOW!" Booth knew he was yelling and he didn't care. Somebody had kept him away from his son for the past 3 months and nobody else was going to do that.

Officer O'Rilley held up his hand to stop Booth from continuing. "He can't have visitors at the moment, he's being examined."

"Is he okay?" Rebecca asked softly tears falling down her cheeks.

"Okay is a relative term ma'am. Your son was found in an abandoned warehouse in Virginia about two hours ago, alone and extremely cold. It appears he hadn't been alone for long though because there was evidence of another occupant."

Booth felt his blood being to boil and he started pacing the room. "So the fucking bastard wasn't there…you didn't catch him?"

Officer O'Rilley shook his head in the negative. "The only reason we stumbled upon your son was we had gotten an anonymous call on a suspected drug ring we've been investigating.

"Anonymous call my ass…I bet it was him, he wanted you to find Parker…he's messing with us." Booth yelled as he continued to pace the room. He then stopped right away and shook his head. "You know what…forget it I just want my son. When can I see my son?"

"I'm sure they are done now," Officer O'Rilley said as he led both parents down the hallway to an exam room.

There lying on the single bed in the room was a very dirty sandy blonde boy. He looked up when he heard somebody walk into the room he automatically began sobbing when he saw both his parents, his arms stretched out to them. "Mommy! Daddy!" he exclaimed.

Both parents rushed to their son's side and spoke words of encouragement and love to him. It all seemed like the end of a long journey and a terrible nightmare. What they didn't know was it was far from finished. Parker might be safe and sound, but the demons weren't far.


	2. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Beautiful Boy

**AUTHOR**: TinyTeffers

**RATING**: M

**WARNING: **mention and some description of sexual violence/rape of a minor.

**D****ISCLAIMER****:** I don't own any of the Bone's characters. This story is simply for my writing and your reading enjoyment.

**SUMMARY:** Booth's life is turn upside down when a case turns personal and he finds himself needing to lean on his friends more then ever to make it through. Will his and Dr. Brennan's relationship grown even stronger through the tough times? Or will she be unable to step up to the challenges that are presented to her?

**A_UTHORS NOTE: _**_**I have been toying with the idea of this story for a long time now, but wasn't sure about actually posting it. It's not for the light of heart, but really speaks to mine.**_

_**This story will deal a lot with child psychology (my career path), which might be a topic, that some of you might not enjoy. I want to point out right away that this will be a Booth/Brennan story even in the midst of the chaos and focus on Parker Booth.**_

_**WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE FEEDBACK! I WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT POSTING THIS STORY BECAUSE OF IT'S INTENSE SUBJECT! FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED AND LOVED DEARLY! -- THANKS AGAIN -- STEPHANIE**_

**Chapter 1**

Booth fidgeted in his seat as he and Rebecca sat in front of the child psychologist that was working with Parker. He HATED shrinks of any kind…if the person tried to get in your head he didn't care if it was a psychologist…psychiatrist…social worker or whatever he hated them all. The really annoying thing was he had ran across every single one of them since Parker had been found and had been residing at the hospital for the past 2 days. Now, he and Rebecca were supposed to sit and listen to this kiddy shrink tell them how to deal with their son. The same son they had raised for the past 8 years.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Colin Harseny, I've been working with Parker for the past few days." The middle aged man said reaching his hand out to shake both Booth's and Rebecca's hands.

Since she didn't have any specific phobia or annoyance with mental health professionals, Rebecca smiled and shook his hand warmly. "Nice to meet you Dr. Harseny I'm Rebecca and this is my friend Seeley." She said nodding in Booth's direction.

"Pleasure to meet you both, would you like anything to drink? I've got coffee, tea, water and I'm sure my secretary can get some soda as well." Dr. Harseny said as he went to take a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs that was positioned in front of where Booth and Rebecca were sitting.

Both parents declined the beverages; both just anxious to get their lives back to normal.

"Can we just talk and get this over with?" Booth asked not caring that he sounded rude.

Dr. Harseny nodded his head as he reached back for a file that was sitting on his desk. "Well, like I said I've been working with Parker for the past few days along with his medical doctors and they have told me that he is stable enough to return home, but wanted me to talk to both of you before discharging him."

Rebecca nodded her head, "Of course…I mean I figure he's going to need some counseling to work through the trauma that he experienced the past few months."

"That is correct, but what I don't think either of you realize just how much trauma your son experienced and how it's being displayed." Dr. Harseny said and made sure both parents were listening before he continued. "Girls who are sexually abused at a young age often display internalizing behaviors that often appear depression like. They will isolate, sleep more, and maybe engage in self harming behaviors…"

Booth shook his head as he listened to the doctor. For one his son was NOT a girl even though a male sexually abused him. "Parker is not a girl," he exclaimed not allowing the doctor to continue.

Dr. Harseny held up his hand in hopes to silence Booth. "I realize that Mr. Booth, what I am trying to get at is that these are symptoms you probably won't see in Parker because boys act differently. They are known to be extroverted and lash out. We have already seen evidence that has seemed to digress in his social skills, making him appear younger then the average 8-year-old boy."

It was Rebecca's turn to speak up next. "But he's always done so well, he's a very bright boy."

"I'm aware of that, ma'am, but when a child experiences trauma it is often easier for that child to go back to a time when they felt comfortable. Plus, Parker's lacking trust especially in adults at the moment." When Dr. Harseny was sure there weren't going to be any further interruptions he continued. "Right now the main concern of Parker's medical doctors is the amount of regression Parker seems to experience. Since he has been here he has not experienced any bladder or bowl control."

Booth made a face at the mention of those words, "The doctor's said that could have something to do with lack of muscle control…because of…well what that…I mean…" he couldn't get himself to use the words 'rape' or 'sexually abused'.

"Yes, it is a possibility that Parker could have lost some sphincter muscle control due to the repeated abuse, but I personally believe it is more cognitive in nature." Dr. Harseny explained.

Rebecca got a worried look on her face as she listened to the Doctor talking. "What does this mean for him…when will it get better? What will happen with school?"

"I believe that Parker would benefit from a day treatment program here at the hospital at least for the first month. I don't feel he warrants inpatient treatment at this time, but I do feel he needs the extra stability and daily therapy and skills building." He stated but continued, "I don't feel it is right to give a time line on when things will get better. Emotional health isn't something you can give a set date of when it will be healed.

"You think my son needs that much…treatment?" Booth asked as he relaxed back in his seat, a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. He never believed that Parker would come back THIS damaged. Sure, he figured the trust issues and maybe some physical stuff, but he never thought his son would only be a step away from being in the psych ward at the hospital.

Dr. Harseny nodded his head and then pulled out some pamphlets. "This is some information on the day treatment program we have here in the pediatric wing of the hospital." He said handing the pamphlets to Booth and Rebecca.

"Do we have to decide now?" Booth asked, not feeling like he could make a very good decision about much of anything at the moment.

"No, but it would be a good idea to have something figured out when you bring Parker back in a few days for therapy." Dr. Harseny said with a small smile. "As of right now though, you're more then welcome to take your son home with you."

That in itself brought up a bit of a problem. Booth and Rebecca hadn't talked about what home Parker would be going to. It was obvious that both parents wanted the boy to come and stay with them, but that wasn't practical or possible. Rebecca pretty much answered that question with her next comment.

Rebecca cleared her throat, "Will I need anything other then the Pull-Ups Goodnights I already have at home for him? You see he already had an issue with wetting the bed before all this."

"On that topic…are we supposed to treat him like an 8-year-old having an accident and make him change himself…or what?" Booth found this whole thing to be mind-boggling. He couldn't imagine his already toilet trained son reverting back to the way he was at 3-years-old.

"As of right now I suggest seeing what happens. Give him as much freedom with it as possible, but if it becomes a hygiene issue of course you'll have to step in." Dr. Harseny tried to explain. "I know this is difficult, but for the first day or so I suggest just trying to live life like normal and see how he falls into it."

--- --- --- --- ---

With the advice of Dr. Harseny in the back of their minds, Booth and Rebecca signed Parker's discharge papers and all three of them headed out to Booth's Toyota SUV. Booth already figured they were heading to Rebecca's apartment so he started in that direction.

"So buddy you hungry?" Booth asked his son as he looked back at him in the rearview mirror.

Parker was quiet for a second before nodding his head, "Yeah…can we have McDonalds?" he asked a smile beginning to form on his face. "The food at the hospital sucked!"

Booth tried not to laugh at his son's exclamation. He knew personally that food in hospitals was far from appetizing. "Okay we'll go through the McDonalds' drive thru then." He said as he headed in that direction.

Rebecca turned in her seat to look back at her son. "How are you feeling honey?" she asked, her voice full of motherly concern. They had been told that Parker was probably still feeling rather sore in various areas of his body and had given him a prescription for some pain medication if he needed it.

"I'm okay," Parker said with a shrug as he glanced out the window. "Do the guys at your work know what happened to John?" he asked looking over at his father after a second.

"John?" Booth questioned a feeling of fear coming to his stomach when he thought about another boy left with the man that had kidnapped his son.

Parker nodded, "Yeah…John…the guy I was living with when I wasn't with you. Where did he go? He told me he was going to get food and didn't come back for a long time."

Rebecca froze her eyes going wide. The way Parker was talking about the man that kidnapped him made it sound like he was a friend. Had this man really messed with her son's mind so much that he actually felt connected to his kidnapper?

Booth was thinking the same thing Rebecca was but tried to get more facts before he came to that conclusion. "Is John another boy that was with you and the man that took you from your mommy and I?" he questioned.

"No John isn't a kid, he's a grown up like you," Parker clarified. "Actually he might be a bit younger then you are, but not much. He wouldn't let me play with other kids, saying he was enough for me to play with. He got me all sorts of Legos and stuff and played with me all the time." As he said this he got a huge smile on his face. "I wish I could have my Lego Pirate Ship to show you guys."

Booth gripped the steering wheel tightly as he listened to his son talk adamantly about his new "friend". He wanted to kill the bastard even more then before because not only had he tortured the boy he had befriended him, made him like him and that was NOT okay in Seeley Booth's mind.

--- --- --- ---

Brennan was in her office working on some files when Booth came storming in. She was about to ask what was wrong but he started ranting before she got the chance.

"That bastard is even more of a bastard then I thought he was! I can't believe he gave Legos and pirate ships and over great crap!" Booth practically yelled as he paced the full length of Brennan's office. "I'm going to fucking kill him and then chop him into tiny little pieces. Wait no…I'm going to chop him into little pieces THEN give the final blow that will kill him!"

"Uh…Booth…"

Booth paced up and down and around the coffee table then back around again. "No friends…no family…just psycho ass fucking bastards for company!"

By this time the rest of the Squint Squad was standing in the doorway with various stages of shock displayed on their face. Cam was probably the less shocked of the group because she knew Seeley Booth better then them. But then again she was beginning to think that Dr. Brennan was going to pass her up in that category very soon if she hadn't already.

Brennan walked over to the group while Booth continued his tirade. "He just came in like this…I can't make out anything he's trying to say, none of it makes sense."

"Well he's obviously talking about the kidnapper because didn't he and Rebecca go pick up Parker today?" Hodgins asked as he watched his friend practically losing it in front of them.

"I think so…" Brennan said feeling bad that she didn't know for sure. Ever since Parker had been found, Booth had been taking 'Family days' so he hadn't been around the Jeffersonian or the Hoover building much. She had thought about calling him to see how everything was going, but wasn't sure if that was right or not. It was times like that she wished she could read people better.

Dr. Sweets came to join the crew, which must mean somebody had called him, either that or he was already there visiting Daisy. "Agent Booth…" he said being the first of the team to walk into the room and try to interact with the raging man. "Why don't you calm down and tell us what is going on."

Booth glared at Sweets but still paced the room. "I don't need a fucking kid telling me to calm down!" he screamed at the young psychologist. "My son will probably never be the same again due to that fucking bastard but right now he doesn't think anything is even wrong!"

Even though he was still yelling he was beginning to make more sense. The team understood that something new must have come up involving Parker's case.

"He doesn't think anything is wrong?" Sweets asked making sure to use the same words that Booth had used.

Without realizing it Booth began to calm a bit and actually answered Sweets' question. "The guy befriended Parker…made him think that he was a good guy all the while he was literally fucking him." As he said the last words he felt like throwing up and actually had to sit down or he would have done just that.

Sweets walked carefully and sat down on the couch next to Booth. "Agent Booth…I know this has to be difficult for you, and I'm glad you've been able to get this out, but remember that we're all here to talk with you without you yelling." He said nodding back towards all his friends at the door.

"I truly want to kill him…he screwed with my son." Booth mumbled with his head in his hands. "Can you believe it he asked me in the car if we knew what happened to John and actually sounded worried. He was worried for his kidnapper, Sweets!"

Brennan took this as her chance and moved so she was sitting on the other side of her best friend and partner. "Anthropologically speaking it is not abnormal for somebody to become attached in some way with whoever they spend extended periods of time with. I believe Parker would have become depended on his kidnapper even if he had been anything but nice to him."

Booth looked up at Brennan and couldn't help the small smile that came across his face. Often he hated when she went into anthropology mode, but right now it was comforting and he actually knew she was right. "I know Bones, but that doesn't make this any easier."


	3. Chapter 2

TITLE: Beautiful Boy

**AUTHOR:** TinyTeffers

**RATING:** M

**WARNING:** mention and some description of sexual violence/rape of a minor.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the Bone's characters. This story is simply for my writing and your reading enjoyment.

**SUMMARY:** Booth's life is turn upside down when a case turns personal and he finds himself needing to lean on his friends more then ever to make it through. Will his and Dr. Brennan's relationship grown even stronger through the tough times? Or will she be unable to step up to the challenges that are presented to her?

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I have been toying with the idea of this story for a long time now, but wasn't sure about actually posting it. It's not for the light of heart, but really speaks to mine.

This story will deal a lot with child psychology (my career path), which might be a topic, that some of you might not enjoy. I want to point out right away that this will be a Booth/Brennan story even in the midst of the chaos and focus on Parker Booth.

_

* * *

  
_

**_CHAPTER NOTE: This chapter took me forever to write! I could never get it how I wanted to! I was struggling to find a way to show Parker's continued problems, but also help B & B's relationship bloom! I really hope I was able to do that with this chapter! Reviews are totally welcome and beyond helpful!_**

**Chapter 2**

The next evening Brennan was hunched over a set of bones on the forensic platform when she heard the beep of the security devise signaling that somebody was coming up the steps. She was a bit shocked to look up and see both Booth boys standing there.

"Hey Bones…it's almost eight at night!" The eldest Booth exclaimed as he held onto Parker's hand. "We saw Angela at the Diner and when she said you were still here we decided to come save you."

Parker giggled at that, "I tried to tell daddy that you don't gotta be saved, but he didn't listen." He said smiling big.

Brennan couldn't help but smile back but mostly because the little boy in front of her didn't look anything like a boy who had been in a traumatic situation for three months. She then remembered what Booth had said the day before about Parker having some sort of a relationship with his kidnapper and that thought just left a nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Okay well…I'm actually almost finished here." She said glancing back down at the bones.

"Sweet! Then you're available to join us for a famous Booth movie marathon!" Booth said still smiling. His boy was back and he felt on top of the world. He had, had Parker the whole day since Rebecca had wedding dress fittings and things and so far it didn't seem like the little boy was having any of the ill effects the psychologist was mentioning…well except the lack of using the restroom appropriately.

"You want me to join you for a movie marathon?" Brennan asked with a raised eyebrow. Sure, she had been asked to join Booth with Parker on lunch or dinner dates and a trip to the Zoo on one occasion, but this seemed a bit more personal.

Booth nodded his head still smiling big. "Yeah and Parker wants you to join us just as much as I do." He said looking lovingly at his curly haired son.

Parker smiled back, "Yeah Bones you gotta come over to Dad's place!"

It would be far from the first time she had been to Booth's apartment, but she couldn't remember ever going for something like this. Part of her wanted to turn them down, say she had lots of work to do. But then she looked at both the Booth men in front of her and their hopeful eyes and she knew she couldn't.

"Sure, just let me get my stuff." Brennan said with a small smile as she checked over the bones she was examining once more and then headed off to her office.

Meanwhile back out on the platform, Parker was looking around with intense interest in his eyes. "Dad what does that thing do?" he questioned almost going over and pushing a button on the expensive piece of technical equipment.

Thankfully Booth was right by his son and quickly pulled his hand back. "Whoa buddy, remember we don't touch any of the Squint stuff, it could make our eyeballs explode or something!"

Parker looked at his dad like he had completely lost his mind but backed away from the machine anyway. "Why is Bones taking so long…I want to go to the video store and pick out our movies!" he was practically bouncing in place with excitement. It had been a long time since he had gotten to have a movie night with his dad.

Booth was going to remind his son about patients when Brennan came out of her office and was standing at the bottom of the platform. "You guys ready?"

"YEAH!" Parker exclaimed as he dashed down the stairs and wrapped his arms tightly around Brennan, almost knocking her over.

Brennan was completely caught off guard by the young Booth's reaction to her, but tried not to let it show. OF course the little boy had always been friendly to her, but this was a bit different. It seemed the 8-year-old was lacking in some of his normal personal boundaries. That was something she would have to talk with Booth about later when Parker was asleep…that is if she was still at his house. She then thought of something.

"Hey Booth…I know you're always complaining about not having that new fancy flat screen television for your movie nights…" She let the statement end, not sure how to continue.

Booth nodded his head, wondering where Brennan was going with this. "Sure...I think any guy would love to have that for movies or ball games."

Brennan nodded and then started walking towards the door as she talked. "Well my publisher just recently got me this big flat screen television that doesn't get used too much at my apartment, you know I don't watch television." She was rambling and she knew it. The question was why did she feel so weird asking the Booth boys to come to HER apartment for movie night to share her TV. "Well…Would you guys like to do movies at my apartment instead? You know so the Television gets some use."

Parker's eyes went wide and nodded his head like crazy. "Dad can we do that? I wana watch the new Transformers movie on a BIG screen!"

Booth looked up and could see a hopeful look in Brennan's eyes too. "Oh yeah sure…we have all your stuff in the car anyway, so I don't see a problem with that."

Parker continued a happy skip to the elevator and then once they were in the parking garage he did the same to the car.

"He sure has a lot of energy…" Brennan said to Booth as they followed the hyper little boy.

Booth nodded, "Yeah he's probably just happy to have more freedom after the past few months."

Brennan nodded back a little nervous to bring up the question she wanted to ask. "How has he been doing today? You've had him the whole day right?"

"He's been doing fine," Booth said as he squared his shoulders a little. He wasn't sure why he was hiding the fact that Parker had been a bit more defiant then normal, his boundaries were atrocious and he had failed to use the toilet the whole day. This was Temperance Brennan, his best friend but part of him was still too proud to admit his son really was struggling.

"Bones! Dad! Come on!" Parker practically screamed as he stood next to the drivers side back door of Booth's SUV.

"Parker…patience," Booth said in a slightly warning tone and then turned to Brennan. "Meet you at your place?"

Brennan nodded, "Of course, how about I pick up some pizzas while you two go get the movies. Whatever you want to see I'm okay with." She simply wanted both Booth boys to be happy. She hated seeing her best friend so sad and torn up the past few months that right now she would do anything to make him smile again.

"Sounds perfect," Booth said as he turned to his car and helped Parker inside.

It was about eight-thirty in the evening and they were in the middle of the second movie of Parker's choice. The adults had moved to the kitchen and were quietly talking about the bones Brennan had been going over when they both noticed Parker getting rather wiggly on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Brannan asked a slightly worried tone to her voice. She didn't know the boy's mannerisms enough to know if this was normal or something was wrong.

Booth recognized the wiggling but it took him a second to rifle through his brain to remember what it meant. "Crap," he groaned as he stood up and walked over to the couch. "Come on Park…let's go use the bathroom."

Parker stopped wiggling and looked up at his father, "I don't have to go to the bathroom." He simply said before turning back to the TV.

"Yes you do, now come on." Booth was fine changing wet pants, he had been doing it various times that day, but he was NOT going to watch his son poop his pants. That was what the wiggling was, he remembered the potty training days.

The look that came over Parker's face was almost scary, he stood up on the couch and glared up at his father. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" with that he got off the couch, kicked booth in the shin and ran off down the hall and into the first bedroom he came to, slamming the door.

Booth stood there with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what just happened.

Brennan came walking over to Booth, "He doesn't mean it…he's upset." She said softly.

Booth looked at Brennan sadness now in his shocked eyes, "All I asked him to do was use the bathroom…"

"And he's been through a lot of trauma, the books I've been reading have said this is perfectly normal for a young child who has gone through significant abuse and trauma." Brannan said in a rather professional sounding voice, except it wasn't her profession she was talking from but instead one she normally despised.

Once again Booth was shocked, first off that Brennan was reading books about his son's behavior and secondly that the books she was reading were of a psychology related nature. "You've been reading books on child psychology?" he asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

Brennan blushed a little and shrugged, "I figured it was the friendly thing to do so I could help you…if you needed it that is."

Booth did the only thing he could think of at the second and pulled Brennan into a big hug, just needing to hold her close. It meant so much to him that she wanted to help him with Parker.

"Daddy…" Came a little voice standing at the edge of the hallway.

Both adults pulled back from the hug and looked at the sad little boy.

"Hey Park…" Booth said in the calmest voice he could muster. He wasn't used to having his child yell and kick him. He wanted nothing more then to punish the little boy, but right now he knew that wasn't what he needed to do. "You wana come out here and talk?"

Parker didn't seem so sure but walked slightly awkwardly over to where the adults were standing. He then let his daddy move them so the oldest booth was sitting on the couch and he was standing between his legs. "I'm sorry…" he whispered tears coming to his big brown eyes.

Booth sighed and took both of Parker's hands in his. "Buddy…you can't go around yelling and screaming like that when somebody tells you to do something. There are a lot of things in life that we have to do but don't want to."

"Yeah like I often do not like buying cigars for my publisher when we got to book signings, but if I want to continue to write my books I have to." Brennan said before she realized that might not be the best topic to talk about with a little boy.

Booth looked at Brennan with a 'We'll talk about THAT later' look before nodding that what she said was a good, even though odd, example. "Yeah and I don't always like doing laundry every week, but if I didn't then I wouldn't have any clean clothes and I would have to go to work all smelly."

Parker seemed to take in all this information but was still pouting. "I get it…but I still don't wana do it."

"How come?" Booth asked the question he really wanted to know and part of him wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He knew the whole thing had something to do with that scumbag who abducted and sexually abused his son over and over again for three months. Just thinking of that was making him very sick to his stomach.

"I don't want to be a big boy anymore," Was Parkers answer as tears came to his eyes even more. "I want to be a little boy again, stuff was easier. Please daddy just let me be a little boy!" Now he was fully crying and climbing up into Booth's arms.

Brennan stood back with tears falling down her own cheeks. It was obvious, even to her, that Parker thought of the words and term 'big boy' to be a very negative thing. He wanted to be a baby again, so he didn't have to do whatever those 'big boy' things were he was forced to do over the last few months.

Booth held his son tightly to his arms as they both cried. He knew he needed to talk to his son's team at the hospital around what do about this. He didn't want to tell the boy he could be a little boy again if that wasn't the best thing to do. But right now he just wanted to make the pain go away. After about five minutes he pulled back and looked his own bloodshot eyes into his son's. "Parker, I know the last few months were really yucky for you and that you had to do some really sad, painful and bad things that sometimes didn't feel that way to you and now you're all confused."

Parker looked a bit shocked that his daddy seemed to understand a bit of how he felt. "Yeah…mommy cries all the time when she sees me and tells me she is sorry all the time. Daddy…am I a bad boy for not crying all the time?"

"No buddy you're not a bad boy, you and mommy just have different ways to cope with stuff that makes you scared or sad." Booth explained and then continued. "Parker can you tell me how you are feeling right now?"

"I don't know," Parker admitted in a soft voice. "I feel lots of stuff, I just know I don't want to be a big boy and that I want to be a little boy. I want to do all the stuff I did when I was a little boy."

Booth was curious in what ways Parker saw things when he was a younger boy. "How so bud?"

Parker shrugged a little, "I don't wana use the potty…or tie my shoes…I want to be a little boy." He figured that all made sense, he just wanted to do all the things that a young preschooler would do because that was where he felt safe.

Brennan decided to speak up and walked over to join the conversation. "So what does Parker the little boy want to do now?" she questioned and then looked at the digital clock on the DVD player. "It is getting a bit late."

Hearing that made Parker scowl a little, "I don't want to go to bed yet…I want to stay here with you Bones."

"Well…if it's okay with your daddy, you two can both stay here if you want to tonight." Brennan said with a small smile. "I do have the extra space, and you have your overnight bag here already."

"Really?" Parker asked jumping up and down, "Can we daddy? Can we stay with Bones tonight?"

Booth looked at Brennan and then at Parker not really sure how he felt about that. Ever since he had undergone brain surgery to get rid of his tumor he often felt closer to Dr. Temperance Brennan then he felt was appropriate. The dream he had while in a coma was so real that sometimes he forgot he wasn't married to the beautiful woman. Sweets seemed to think he was falling in love with her…and quiet frankly he didn't feel like he could deny it much longer. Seeing the look on both their faces though was enough for him to make his decision. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea. I didn't feel like driving home anyway."

Parker smiled big and then started jumping around the room chanting "We're sleeping over at Bone's house" over and over again.

Booth walked over and stood next to Brennan as Parker jumped around. "So we made it through that moment of defiance and anger…you ready to deal with something I haven't had to deal with in five years?"

Brennan looked at Booth with a confused look on her face, "I'm not sure what that means…"

Booth smirked, "Parker…how about we change your butt and get you in your PJ's?" He honestly didn't expect to have to use the same words he did for his 8 year old as he did his 3 year old.

Parker stopped his jumping and shook his head like crazy, "No…I'm fine!" he exclaimed like the 3 year old Parker used to always do.

"He doesn't like having his soiled pants removed?" Brennan asked getting that much information from the young Booth's behavior.

"Not in the least…used to take Rebecca and I an hour or more on some occasions to get him cleaned up. I had hoped things would be different now that he's older." Booth explained.

Brennan 'hmmmed' and walked over to where Parker was continuing to jump around now pretending to be a Gorilla. "Hey Parker…do you know how baby gorillas get carried around by their mothers?" she asked him.

Parker stopped enough to take in Brennan's question in response he shook his head.

"Well let me show you," She then turned so her back was to Parker. "Hop on."

This Parker understood so he hopped onto Brennan's back and let her walk around with him on her back.

"This is how a baby gorilla is carried around by its mother. Isn't it funny how animals are treated a lot like baby humans?" Brennan asked the boy who was still on her back.

Booth wasn't sure where Brennan was going with this but his son was smiling and engaged in the activity so that was all that mattered at the moment. He also liked to think she had something up her sleeve to get his son to stop smelling like the sewer.

"Do you want to know something else that Baby gorillas do like little kids?" Brennan continued.

"Okay…" Parker replied, interested in what the woman had to say.

Brennan glanced over at Booth before finishing the story. "Well adult gorillas are always looking out for the baby gorillas to make sure they are nice and clean. Because if not then it's easier for predators to track them and hurt the baby gorillas.

Parker's eyes went wide at that, "You mean bad stuff gets the babies because they are smelly?"

"Basically yes," Brennan replied. "Good hygiene is important in all sorts of cultures both in the human world and the animal kingdom." As she said this she sat Parker down on top of the couch and turned to look at him.

"What's Hygiene?" Parker asked curiously from his perch.

"Hygiene doing all you can to keep your body clean." Brennan replied.

Booth decided to add something in. "Yeah like taking baths or showers, brushing your hair and teeth."

"Ohhh…." Parker said understanding that. "Will bad guys get me if I'm smelly?" he asked still thinking about that part of things.

Brennan shook her head, "No bad guys aren't going to come get you…but I will tell you that if you're smelly then good guys aren't going to want to be with you either."

Parker thought about that for a second and then sighed, "Can Bones change me?" he asked still not seeming to excited about the whole thing, but if Bones could do it then it would be a bit better.

Booth looked over at Bones not sure what her response would be, he wanted her to know she didn't have to do that. "Bones you don't have to…" he said softly.

Brennan shook her head, "Of course Parker…you and I will make sure you only smell nice. I think I even have some strawberry bubble bath!"

The thought of a bubble bath DID sound nice to the 8-year-old. "Okay!" Parker exclaimed as he hopped into his daddy's arms. "Daddy you can come too." He said smiling big as he nuzzled into Booth's chest.

An hour later the trio was back out in the living room watching a Hallmark movie on TV. Parker was much better smelling now that he had clean pants and had taken a nice long bubble bath.

Booth was feeling very comfortable with this new set up and he wasn't sure if that was really a good thing. He knew he and Parker couldn't stay with Brennan forever, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. He glanced down and realized Parker was now fast asleep. "I should probably put him in the guest room…" he whispered to Brennan.

Brennan nodded, and then quickly said the next part before she chickened out. "You can sleep in my room with me." She said and then blushed at the slightly shocked look on her partners face. "I mean the guest bed is only a full…and I have a king. I think it would be more comfortable for you."

She was right, he knew he would be much more comfortable in bed with 'his' Bones but Booth didn't want to cause any problems in their relationship either. "You sure?" he asked knowing if she was really okay with it he couldn't say no.

"Yeah…it only makes sense that two people share the biggest bed." Brennan explained trying to keep things scientific even though the real reason was she just wanted Seeley Booth in bed with her, even if it was just to sleep.

"Okay then," Booth smiled as he reached down and picked up the sleeping boy in his arms. He was thankful Parker didn't stir as he carried him down the hallway to the guest room and got him situated in the bed.

"He looks so small," Brennan whispered as she stepped up behind Booth who was simply watching his son from the door.

Booth nodded, "And so peaceful, I still can't believe all he's been through." With that said he moved away from the door and smiled at Brennan. "We should get to sleep too, work day and all."

"Are you working tomorrow?" She asked curiously. He had taken the last little bit off from work due to Parker being home, but she figured he couldn't do that forever.

"Yeah, Parker starts his day treatment program tomorrow. I have to get him there around 9am and then I will be heading to the Hoover." Booth explained as he shifted a bit nervously in the hallway.

Brennan nodded, "I see…well then we should get some sleep." With that she headed down the hall to her bedroom, figuring Booth would follow. "I'm just going to quickly clean up." She said before heading into the master bathroom.

Booth let out a loud sigh as he sat down on the bed and looked around. He had been in her room before but not like this. Taking a deep breath he reached down to take his shoes and socks off as he listened to Brennan moving about the bathroom preparing herself for bed.

In the bathroom, Brennan was trying to make sure she did everything perfectly that night. She put on the lotion she knew Booth liked, brushed her hair a few extra times and even brushed her teeth twice just to make sure none of their pizza party showed up through her breath. When she knew that was finished she headed back out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of light blue cotton pajama pants and a white ribbed tank top. "The bathroom's free," she said with a small, yet nervous smile as she headed to sit on the edge of the bed and make sure her alarm clock was set for the right time.

"Thanks," Booth said as he stood up from the bed.

"Oh and there is an extra toothbrush on the counter as well as towel and washcloth." Brennan added.

Booth smiled at this and then headed into the bathroom to use said toothbrush.

It only took Booth a few minutes before he was coming out of the bathroom in a wife beater undershirt and green cotton boxers. "I hope this is okay since I don't have any pajama pants here with me."

It took Brennan a second to respond because she couldn't help take in the long bare legs and firm chest of her partner and best friend. "It's fine." She was finally able to reply.

Booth smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. "Well good night Bones," he said as he lied down and snuggled under the covers.

"Good night Booth," Brennan whispered back as she turned off her bedside lamp and settled down under the covers as well. "Sweet dreams."

"Back at ya." Booth smiled and closed his eyes. He knew he was definitely going to be having sweet dreams and they would all be about his beautiful partner sleeping next to him.

**_Read and review please!!!_**


	4. SEARCHING FOR COWRITER

Hey everybody!!!

So I know some of you are probably upset that this is not a new chapter, but I have a request!

The reason this story hasn't been updated recently is because I did have a lovely co-writer that was working on this story with me, but sadly she will be unable to continue due to real life stuff.

With that said, I was curious if anybody out there would like to co-write the rest of the story with me! This person will need to know the basics or being willing to learn the basics of child psychology and behavioral/mental health issues since this is a part of the story I pride in getting as correct as possible. I would of course want co-writer input into story ideas, just because I am the one to come up with the original idea does not mean this story would not become both of ours! There are only a few basic things plot type things that I would like to stay a certain way, the rest is up to both of us to decide and work on!

When I co-write I do it in a role-play format meaning me and the co-writer picks characters and we write through an instant messenger such as MSN, AIM, Yahoo. I have found this to work really well and it's a LOT of fun!

If this is something you'd be interested in go ahead and 'Private message' me here through and we can discuss details!

TTFN

Stephanie


	5. Chapter 3

So everybody I want to introduce my co-writer for Beautiful Boy ***Nyre The Black Rose!*** She has brought SOOO much into this story and I'm very thankful for her!

We both want to remind you that this story is not for the light at heart. In depth descriptions of child abuse is not mentioned but the effect of abuse on the child is. Being in child-psychology as a profession I hope to bring a realistic image to what Parker goes through in this chapter and those throughout the rest of the story. I will try and post definitions to things that seem really technical and might be hard to understand.

I hope you'll all stick with Booth and Bones as they travel down the journey of friendship, family and love!

TITLE: Beautiful Boy

AUTHOR: TinyTeffers & Nyre The Black Rose

RATING: M

WARNING: mention and some description of sexual violence/rape of a minor.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Bone's characters. This story is simply for my writing and your reading enjoyment.

SUMMARY: Booth's life is turn upside down when a case turns personal and he finds himself needing to lean on his friends more then ever to make it through. Will his and Dr. Brennan's relationship grown even stronger through the tough times? Or will she be unable to step up to the challenges that are presented to her?

AUTHORS NOTE: I have been toying with the idea of this story for a long time now, but wasn't sure about actually posting it. It's not for the light of heart, but really speaks to mine.

This story will deal a lot with child psychology (my career path), which might be a topic, that some of you might not enjoy. I want to point out right away that this will be a Booth/Brennan story even in the midst of the chaos and focus on Parker Booth.

Chapter 3

The next morning Brennan woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off like normal. It wasn't until she climbed out of bed that she realized things weren't normal after all. With wide eyes she turned and looked at Booth who was sleeping peacefully. He lay spread out covering both sides of the bed, so it was obvious they had been touching in their sleep. Glancing at the clock she decided she could let him sleep a little longer and padded into the kitchen to make some tea for herself and a pot of coffee for Booth when he did wake up.

Brennan had been in the kitchen for about ten minutes when she heard the sound of small bare feet walking on the hardwood floor. She turned and smiled at the messy haired little boy who was looking at her with sleepy brown eyes. "Hi, Parker…did you sleep well?"

Parker nodded his head as he rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah…do you got any cereal?" he questioned as he wandered over to the kitchen table and took a seat.

"Um yeah I think so," She said before opening a cupboard and pulling out a box of muesli. Biting her lower lip she put it back and turned to Parker. "How about pancakes?" she asked figuring the boy would not want the more 'adult' cereal.

This got a huge smile on the boy's face. "Yeah!" he exclaimed practically bouncing in his seat. "Mom doesn't let me have pancakes on a week day."

Brennan didn't want to cause a problem with Rebecca, but she knew the boy had to eat something. "I think it'll be okay this time since I did not plan on having a young person with me at breakfast this morning." With that said she grabbed a box of pancake mix out of the same cupboard and went about mixing up the batter.

"Bones…why do you like working with dead people?" Parker asked curiously from his spot at the table. "I mean isn't that gross? I thought girls didn't like gross stuff like worms and dirt and well…dead people."

"I do not like working with human remains, I study the bones. It is Cam that works with the remains." Brennan explained as she started pouring the batter onto a skillet.

Parker seemed confused by this and was quiet for a second before asking another question. "Then how come Cam likes dead people?"

Brennan was not sure how to answer this question since she did not know for sure why Cam liked 'working with dead people' as Parker put it. She figured it was a lot like herself in the sense that she felt drawn to the job and liked to learn about how people lived when they had been alive. She knew she had to come up with some sort of an answer for Parker thought. "I do not know for sure why Cam likes to 'work with dead people' since I am not Cam. I suggest you ask her some time."

"I want to work for the FBI like my Dad." Parker said with a smile. "I want to save people and do good things for the country."

"Do well in school and get good grades, go to college and maybe do some volunteer work and you would be a great FBI agent." Brennan said with a smile but part of her was confused. This was a completely different little boy then the night before who had been refusing to get clean and begging to be a little boy again. Being a scientist she knew everything was not back to normal, but it was nice to see.

Parker thought about that for a second and nodded but didn't say anything more about it. Instead he looked to the pancakes cooking. "Can I eat?" he asked point blank.

Brennan noticed two of the pancakes were finished so she put them onto a plate and sat them in front of Parker. "Do you want jelly or syrup?"

"Syrup!" Parker exclaimed rather loudly smiling again.

Brennan helped Parker put the syrup on his pancakes and got him some juice to drink before getting her own bowl of cereal.

It was half an hour later that a fully dressed Booth came walking into the room. "Good morning!" he said with a smile as he went and kissed Parker on the head. "I see you've already eaten breakfast." It was easy to tell since Parker appeared to be covered in syrup.

Parker nodded, "Yeah…Bones made me pancakes since she only had nasty grown up cereal." He giggled and then moved to hop down from his chair. "Can I watch TV?"

Booth glanced at the clock noticing they had about forty-five minutes before they would need to leave so he could get Parker to his day treatment school and get to work on time for an 8:00 meeting. "How about you go get cleaned up and dressed and then you can watch TV until we need to leave to get you to school."

Just the mention of school changed Parker's whole demeanor. "I'm not going to school! I don't go to school anymore Mommy said!" he exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A little taken back by Parker's outburst Booth tried to think of how to explain. "I think what your mom meant is that you aren't going to the same school. You're going to be going to another school at least for a little while."

"Yeah well I didn't go to school when I was with Jonathan!" Parker stated in a snooty sounding way. "HE let me stay home and play with toys all day."

Booths blood began to boil at the mention of his son's abductor in a positive way. He hated it that the boy thought anything the man did was a good thing. Just the fact that his son was talking back to him right now made him want to murder the man. "Parker you are home now and when you are home you will go to school." He said firmly.

Parker glared at his father; "I'M NOT GOING!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to sit in front of the blank TV set

Booth had seen this behavior in his son a bit before, most of it began happening the month or so before he had been abducted. Sighing, he went to the full coffee pot and got himself a cup hoping the caffeine would wake him up enough to deal with his son's behavior.

Brennan had been quiet throughout the whole conversation up until now. "Is he just going to sit there?" she asked curiously.

"Probably," Booth said as he leaned back against the counter and watched Parker. "If we leave him be he'll probably get up and go get dressed here in a few minutes. "He's nervous about his first day at a new school, I don't exactly blame him."

"I see," Brennan said as she sat her mug down in the sink. "I'm going to go finish getting ready for work. Do you need anything?"

Booth shook his head and smiled, "Thanks for everything Bones," he gave her a kiss on the forehead before she walked out of the room.

* * *

As it turned out Booth was almost an hour late to work that morning and completely missed the meeting he was supposed to attend. Parker had been a lot more difficult to get ready for the day then he had expected. When he had finally decided he would get dressed for school he then became defiant around changing out of a soaked pull-up, something Booth found rather ridiculous. The whole thing had turned into a shouting match between both Booth men.

It took Brennan suggesting another bubble bath and a reminder of baby gorillas for the boy to finally get cleaned up and dressed for school an hour after the whole mess started.

Now, here he was at work trying to explain without much detail of why he was late. Thankfully everybody understood that Parker was home and needing a bit more care then he normally would have. They had been with Booth through the whole thing and it seemed they weren't going to leave him in a lurch now.

As he sat down at his desk to look through e-mails the phone began to ring. Groaning out of frustration he answered it. "Booth…"

"Seeley…hi" Came the voice of Rebecca. "You got a minute?"

Sighing Booth leaned back in his chair. "Not exactly, I just got in."

Seeming to ignore what Booth said Rebecca continued. "I was hoping you could take Parker again to night. I have this work dinner party that I HAVE to attend."

"We have a meeting with Parker's new therapist this evening…" Booth reminded her.

Rebecca cursed under her breath, "We're either going to have to cancel it or you'll have to go without me."

Booth raised an eyebrow, "You want to reschedule his therapy appointment so you can go to some dinner party?" he couldn't believe she was saying this. It was he who hated psychology of any kind, but he was willing to talk to this kiddy shrink if it helped his son. The whole idea that he brought his son to a treatment facility that morning made him furious. Not at Parker of course, but at the situation in general.

"It's one session, I'm sure we can reschedule it for some time later this week." Rebecca said as if it wasn't a big deal. "You can come by and get him more clothes and things if you need to, you know where the key is." With that she hung up the phone, leaving a stunned Seeley staring at the phone receiver.

He didn't plan to reschedule the appointment, if he had to go alone he would, but after what had happened that morning he wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with his son as quickly as possible.

------------

"Why did you become a medical examiner?" Brennan asked as she walked onto the forensic platform later that afternoon.

Cam turned to look at Brennan like she had lost her mind, "Excuse me?"

"Why did you become a medical examiner?" Brennan restated her question.

"I found the human body fascinating but had difficulty doing any type of work on a person when they were alive." Cam answered still looking at Brennan strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it was a question Parker asked me this morning while I was making breakfast. He asked me why I like to work with dead people. I explained to him that I do not work with human remains but instead the Bones. I also said that it is you who works with the remains." Brennan clarified.

Cam was still a bit confused by the whole question but didn't ask any more about it until she really thought of something. "Are you telling me that Parker stayed at your apartment last night?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes, Booth as well."

"Why?"

"They came over for movie night and Parker asked if they could stay and I said 'yes'." Brennan said with a shrug. "I did not see any reason for Booth to take an already sleepy Parker home when his overnight bag was with them."

Cam understood that but continued her questioning. "But Booth did not have an overnight bag?"

Brennan nodded, "No he does not generally keep that type of thing in his car. Plus it is easier for a grown man to adapt to sleeping in a different environment without his own personal belongings. He simply slept in his underwear and went home to change before going into work." She then thought of something. "That is if he had the time. I do not think he left the apartment until almost 9:00."

"Right…" Cam said deciding this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Brennan did not see how personal having Booth and his son stay the night was. If it had just been Booth after working late, or even for a sexual encounter (something she was pretty sure wasn't happening but then again she didn't know everything) that would have been different. But having Parker there changed things.

Still in her own world thinking about the events of the morning, Brennan left the platform and headed out the door of the building entirely. She then hopped in her car and drove to the Hoover building to talk to somebody.

Lance Sweets looked up when there was a knock on his office door. He was rather surprised to see Dr. Brennan standing there.

"Dr. Brennan…come in." he said with a small smile. "Is everything okay?"

"What is the significance of wet pants?" Brennan quickly asked not realizing what she said wouldn't make any sense.

Once again somebody was confused by something the Doctor had said that morning. "Huh?" Sweets asked confusion evident on his face.

Brennan sighed in frustration, "Parker…why would he want to have wet pants." She repeated as if the young psychologist should have know what she was talking about from the beginning.

Understanding a little more, Sweets walked to sit in his normal chair while Brennan sat on the couch. "I'm assuming you mean wet as in urine."

"Yes," Brennan said. "He had urinated in his pull-up during the night and this morning he was refusing to change into dry pants. He wanted to put his clean clothes over the wet pull-up." She explained confusion evident on her face.

Seeing that it was important for Brennan to understand this, Sweets smiled a little. "It is not abnormal for boys Parker's age to want control over something. It is even more normal for a boy who has gone through significant trauma like Parker has to want that control. He could sense changing his pants was something the adults wanted him to do so he chose that thing to take control and refuse."

Brennan let that information absorb and nodded her head in understanding. "I understand that but what should Booth and I do in that situation?" She didn't realize as she was talking she was pretty much making up her mind to help Booth with Parker. It was obvious she wanted to be somebody who helped him rehabilitate after his abduction.

"Did he end up getting clean?" Sweets asked curiously. When Brennan nodded he continued. "Well what worked?"

"Booth yelled at him and Parker yelled back for a while and he finally just did it." Brennan said making a face. "I personally do not find this a productive way to solve this problem."

"It takes practice to work with a child and not get into a power struggle with them. What I suggest is see what works. Some kids work best with positive reinforcement such as letting Parker have a certain privilege if he does what he asks in a reasonable time frame." Sweets explained and continued when Brennan seemed to understand. "Another is negative reinforcement meaning a privilege is taken away."

"So positive would be he could get an ice cream cone after school and negative would be he could not watch TV before bed that night?" Brennan asked making sure she understood. She really wanted to get this right.

Sweets sort of nodded and sort of shook his head. "Yes, those are examples but when working with kids it is best to make the privilege or consequence about the inicial problem. For example if Parker refuses to get clean in a reasonable time frame a good consequence would be that he has to wake up early the next day in order to give him more time to get ready. A positive reinforcement would be he gets to pick out his clothes for the day rather then his parents doing it for him."

"I see," Brennan said beginning to understand. "I will talk to Booth about this, thank you." With that she stood up and left quietly much like she had come.

Sweets watched her go and shook his head. He hadn't even got the chance to ask why in the world Brennan was with Parker Booth first thing in the morning.

It was later that afternoon that Booth was able to get away from the Hover building and head over to the Jeffersonian. He had wanted to come earlier so he could talk to Bones about his frustrating phone call with Rebecca earlier that morning. As he walked into the lab, he passed by a few of the Squints with only a nod in greeting before walking into Bones' office.

"I don't even know what I saw in her, she's a completely selfish bitch." Booth exclaimed as he started pacing in front of her desk. Deep down he knew he wasn't making any sense and that Bones would have NO idea what he was talking about, but right now he needed to get his feelings out.

Bones looked up from her desk at her partner wondering what he was talking about "Booth…?"

Booth continued to pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "Rebecca, she could care less about Parker's treatment. She cancelled coming to our first real therapy session with his shrink so she could go to some work dinner party."

"Booth didn't you stress to her how important this initial meeting is? It will set the tone for all his future treatment. This doctor will be giving you both a plan to follow when he is at home too."

"Of course I did, but it doesn't seem to matter. She also wants me to take him again tonight. I mean I'm fine with that, I love to spend time with my son, but she's totally giving up responsibility." As Booth said this he flopped into a chair and sighed. "It's like she doesn't want him anymore or something, Bones."

She look at her Partners' face, really looked at it for the first time in days. She had known this man for over five years. She had never seen him this disconsolate. She knew he would give, had given up many things for Parker. Booth had taken a bullet for her, if Parker's Mother was not going to help him then she would. It was what Partners did for each other. "Booth I'll go with you."

"I just don't get it Bones…" Booth paused when he realized what his partner has said. "You'll come with me?" he questioned, his distraught look beginning to brighten a bit. "You…hater of anything psychology related will come with me to a therapy session that quite frankly has nothing to do with you?" as he said this he realized it might sound rude. "I mean unlike our sessions with Sweets, that obviously has to do directly with you…with us."

"Booth the therapy sessions for Parker are entirely different that those we have with Sweets. Sweets is just prying, these are to help Parker deal with a horrific trauma. There is no comparison. Parker did not deserve what happened to him, nor did you as his Father. Do you remember once telling me it took a village to raise a child and asking me to be your village? Well I still am. So if it is ok with you I would very much like to go with you"

Booth smiled at this and got out of his chair. "I would be honored if you would come with me," he said going around to give her a kiss on the head. "I just hope Dr. Harseny doesn't give us some crappy mumbo jumbo. I just want to know how to fix my son. No father should ever have to clean up after his son in the ways we have in the last day." he was still having issues with his son's lack of toileting.

She smiled up at him thinking about the baby gorillas. "I know Booth, and your right, but just don't expect too much right away. Remember it is probably going to be a marathon not a gallop."

"Sprint…" Booth said with a slight laugh. "It's not gallop but sprint." He then added. "And you're right I just have to pay attention to the small things."

"So what time do we have to leave?"

Booth glanced at his watch seeing it was almost 2:30 in the afternoon. "We should actually start heading there now. The appointment is at 3:00 before we get Parker from his class."

"Oh, ok." She walked over to her coat rack retrieving bother her coat and purse. Side stepping Booth as he tried to help her put her coat on she couldn't help but smile at their old song and dance. "Booth I am quite capable of putting my own coat on." Sometimes comfort came from routine.

Booth held his hands up in surrender and stepped back. "Okay...sorry for trying to be a gentlemen." he teased as they headed out of her office and with a wave to everybody else they excited the building and headed to his SUV. "We are going to have to go pick up more things for Parker after we get him." he said not realizing he was adding her into that part of Parker's care as well. It was just that he felt comfortable with how things were the night before, the three of them all under one roof. It had been both fun and heart-wrenching but even so it had been the best he had felt in a long, long time.

As she slid into her seat she thought about what Booth had just said. He had said 'we' as in he and I. What did he mean by that? As she continued to reflect on his comment she began to wonder if she wanted it to mean a we, as in him and her, or just a figure of speech?

After driving for a second Booth spoke up. "So Parker's shrink is named D. Harseny. Thankfully he's the normal shrink-ish age." he said thinking about how young Sweets was. Even though he knew the man more then just their therapist now days, he still had trouble thinking about how young he was. "He seems cool enough from when Rebecca and I talked to him before they discharged him from the hospital."

"So I guess you haven't seen this Doctor since Parker was in the hospital? Did he give you any ideas of what to watch for in Parker's behavior, or what Parker's treatment might include?

Booth nodded, "He mentioned that unlike girls who have been..." he paused to take a deep breath "...sexually abused normally internalize their feelings while boys in the same situation are know to lash out. He also mentioned that he may digress and appear younger then his age. He said this because they had already experienced some of both things while he was staying there."

"Booth I know it's hard for you to think about Parker being sexually abused, no parent wants to know that has happened to their child, but I think it's important for you to begin to accept the fact that it happened. There is no magical way to go back and undo what has already been done. But I think maybe your acceptance that it did happen may make it easier for you to deal with the consequences. Didn't you mention to me once that one of the sayings of your Gambling meetings was to take everything one day at a time? Well I think that is very good advice here don't you?"

"You're right Bones...like always." Booth smiled at the woman next to him as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a parking space. "Lets get this over with."

"Right beside ya Booth," she said and smiled as she joined him in front of the SUV as they walk together into what was going to a rather confusing journey.


	6. Chapter 4

First off we want to thank Squintwannabe, Sparra-music, aail410 and NatesMama for leaving feedback on chapter 3! Also special thanks to HappyAngstyWriter her feedback means so much to me (Tinyteffers) because she was my co-writer on this story for a little bit. We never did get any chapters out together, but she gave so many ideas and I wish her well with her studies!

But really thanks all of you for the feedback! It keeps Nyre and I working! Well that and the fact that we just LOVE writing this story!

On another note I mentioned in the last chapter that Nyre and I strive to do things correctly and do research to make sure it is done so. Even so there are things we are going to take writers privilege for because some things simply are not possible to do in a fictional story.

As time goes on we will share our research with everybody in hopes to keep people informed about the issues that will come up throughout the rest of the story!

Well now that we've talked your ears off…or whatever the equivilent is with reading, It's time to get to the good stuff!

-Tinyteffers & Nyre

Chapter 4

Dr. Harseny walked into the waiting room of the Child and Adolescent psychiatric wing of the hospital. He looked around and smiled when he saw Booth. "Agent Booth are you ready?" he asked and then added when he saw he was not alone. "And who might this be?"

Booth stood up and then nodded to Brennan. "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, she is joining me today since Rebecca can not make it."

"Of course, I will just need you to sign a release of confidentiality form, but then we will be good to go." Dr. Harseny smiled as he led the pair into his office.

"Of course" Brennan answered as she signed the form below Booth signature.

Dr. Harseny pointed out chairs for both of them to sit and then began talking. "Well Dr. Brennan, my name is Colin Harseny, it is perfectly okay for you to call me Colin. I am the head child and family therapist at this hospital. I work both with the day treatment and inpatient programs"

"Good afternoon Colin it's good to meet you."

Colin crossed his legs and sat his clipboard down on his knee. "So tell me how things have been going with Parker since he has returned home?"

Booth thought about how to answer that before speaking. "The only real issue is his bathroom habits. He will not use the toilet and it is a big struggle to get him cleaned up. See he was very difficult to toilet train in the first place, so it seems we've gone back in time."

Colin nodded his head, "Remember I told you and Rebecca that regression is expected at least in some form."

"How much digression can we expect?"

"That is hard to know for sure," Colin explained. "With the amount of trauma that Parker experienced he is going to try and find a place in time where he felt the safest. That safe place could be last year, or it could be when he was 6 months old.

This shocked Booth, "6 months? You mean he could go back THAT far?" Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. Of course he would still love and care for his son through anything but this would be extremely difficult.

"It is not as likely as say regressing to preschool or toddlerhood but it has happened, yes." Colin said as he glanced down at his clipboard. "I talked with other members of Parker's treatment team before meeting with you and it appears Parker has been having some difficulties today during class."

Looking at Booth and seeing what she recognized as the beginnings of him not being able to process any more information. She asked "Parker has always loved school I don't see why he would be have problems within a classroom setting. What type of problems has he been having?"

"He has been oppositional and defiant with the teachers." Colin said. "But this could very well be because he is getting used to a new environment. Besides not wanting to be cleaned after having an accident, has he displayed any defiant or argumentative behaviors?"

Booth sighed and nodded his head, "He got upset about going to school today, pretty much sat on the couch glaring for a good half an hour."

Bones reached over a placed her hand on his forearm, and felt him calm instantly.

"I understand how this can be upsetting. Dealing with a child who is misbehaving for whatever reason is difficult for caregivers." He didn't say parents because he felt Dr. Brennan was a great asset for Agent Booth and Parker. "Now tell me, how did you respond to either his defiance towards going to school, or getting cleaned up?"

"This morning I just let him be until he finally decided he would get ready for school. When he tried to change his clothes without changing his wet pull-up I will admit I yelled at him," Booth said not ashamed to say that. He didn't like yelling at his boy, but at times like that he felt it was okay to be extra firm. "Last night Bones did something neat though." he said glancing over at her with a smile on his face. He still couldn't believe how she had come up with the baby gorilla concept that had worked so well with Parker.

"It was easy really, you see I am an Forensic Anthropologist and as such I travel all over the world. I have had the chance to see how many cultures treat their young. I also have gotten to know Parker quite well and know he has a deep love for animals. We often have long talks about them. I remembered in my travels learning about the parenting traits of Gorilla's and how they keep their babies clean to keep them safe from predators. Telling Parker this seemed to help him agree to his Father's wishes. Although I must admit, I don't know if he was agreeing to do as Booth wished or wanted to be a baby Gorilla, at any rate it worked."

Colin smiled at this and nodded his head, "At this point in Parker's treatment distraction works well to combat unwanted behaviors. Right now when working with him I feel it is most important to work on trust and rebuilding relationships. When working with abused children trust is key. Without trust any other forms of therapy will not work.

Booth nodded his understanding, "Parker and I have always had a good relationship. I did not get to see him as much I would have liked over the course of his life, but he and I normally get along. I feel he has been more argumentative and difficult for his mother."

"Being an 8 year old boy has it's own struggles." Colin pointed out before continuing." Switching topics a bit, "has Parker mentioned anything about his kidnapping or the kidnapper?"

Booth thought about that before nodding and taking a deep breath. "He calls the man by his first name and talks about how this man let him stay and play with toys all day rather then go to school." he stopped and thought some more before continuing. "He's mentioned wanting to be a little boy again because he didn't like being a big boy. I don't know for sure but I bet that jack-ass told him he was a big boy before doing those nasty things!"

Again Brennan could see the anger just below Booth's surface begin to build. She could only hope that another team found the man or she was with Booth if he was the one. If Booth found him when he was alone, she felt it was very unlikely the man would survive and that would mean disaster for all them. The center would break. Parker would lose a father, and she would lose a partner, team member and more importantly to her a best friend.

"Agent Booth, Parker is experiencing what is called Stockholm Syndrome. This is where somebody who has been taken captive can see his or her captor as kind. Parker probably feels this way due to having his basic needs met by his kidnapper while being held captive. Parker does not think he was physically abused or neglected and it appear he had pleasurable things that little boys like such as toys." Colin explained.

Booth shook his head and grumbled under his breath before talking more clearly. "He got all those things yet was forced into having sex with that scum!"

This was it; this was where his actual anger and fear came from. He refused to talk about anything having to do with sex with her and she was an adult! "Booth," she said quietly "you will need to get over your irrational distaste of openly discussing sexual issues. I know how you feel, but you need to put your feelings aside. This is about Parker not you." Looking at his face and seeing his anguish she continued with the only words of comfort she knew where he was concerned. "You are a good man and a good Father, Booth. You can do this!"

Booth turned to look at Bones, thankful for her supportive words but also slightly upset about some of them as well. "Bones this isn't simply about sex...this about sex with Parker...an 8 year old boy!"

Her voice rising slightly in volume she answered "don't you think I know that, don't you think I hurt too. I'm not a robot Booth; I'm not the un-caring Bitch everyone seems to think I am. I care, I know what it is like to be raped. Just because I wasn't 8 doesn't mean… doesn't mean I don't understand exactly who was raped here." She suddenly lowered her voice to a whisper "believe me Booth I understand more than you think I do."

This shocked Booth because he never knew anything about Bones having been raped or anything of the sort. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I don't think you're an un-caring Bitch either Bones...I know you aren't." he then turned to Dr. Harseny. "What should we do for now with Parker? You said gain trust right?"

Colin nodded his head. He could tell that Booth wanted to work through what Dr. Brennan said on their own so he let it go and moved with the change of subject. "That and his psychiatrist Dr. Ford would like to try him on an anti-anxiety medication as well."

"What type of medication are you going to give him," she asked obviously having regained her composure."

"Dr. Ford has said he would first like to do a trial of a medication called Clonazepam also known as Klonopin. It is for the treatment of anxiety disorders such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Colin explained.

Booth nodded in understanding, "I know what that is, lots of War Vets have PTSD."

"Correct," Dr. Harseny said. "I believe Dr. Ford will be meeting with Parker tomorrow to talk to him about this." he then glanced at the clock. "We are almost out of time, do either of you have any questions." he glanced at Dr. Brennan since she had not said anything for a few minutes.

She shook her head "I have no more questions. How about you Booth?"

"I don't either," Booth said with a small smile. The whole therapy experience wasn't completely awful and he felt respected by Dr. Harseny.

Colin smiled back, "Okay then...remember if you have any questions you are more then free to call. You also have the emergency numbers to call if something happens at home and you are overwhelmed and unsure of Parker's behavior."

"Yeah...I believe I have that," Booth said as he took out his wallet and found the card that had the child psychiatry emergency number. "Yup...have it."

"Good good," Colin said as he stood up. "Same time next week work?"

Booth nodded, "Should be fine. It will either be me and Rebecca or Bones." he glanced a her to make sure she would still be willing to come.

She nodded "of course Booth."

"Okay then next week it is." Booth said before guiding Bones out of the office with a gentle hand to the small of her back.

"Now let's go get Parker."

With his hand still at Bones' back, Booth led them down the hallway to where he knew the day treatment room unit was. "How'd you like Dr. Harseny?" he quested really wanting to know her opinion of the Dr. and what went on during the session.

"I think I shall reserve my final judgment; however I do believe he will be a good asset for us in making Parker's treatment successful. He mentioned you will be seeing him next week, will you and Rebecca continue to see him once a week?"

Booth wasn't completely sure about that at least as a long-term thing. "At least for now I guess." he said as he led her over to a door and pushed a buzzer on the wall until somebody came and opened the door.

"Oh Agent Booth, hello." Said a nice young woman who didn't appear to be more then 22 years old. "Come on in, I think Parker is outside playing." she led them inside a large open room that had various sections for different activities such as tables for meals, an art area that had an easel and various art supplies, a building block area and then some other sections. Then there was a large window that opened up to a big rooftop play area with a huge play structure.

Booth smiled at that, hearing that Parker was playing. "How is he doing?"

"Right now he's doing quite well, he really enjoys playing on our play structure and with our basketball hoops." The young woman said still smiling.

"Booth this is quite a nice facility. They seem prepared to care for all of Parkers educational needs. I am very impressed."

"Me too," Booth whispered to her with a slight laugh in his voice. "I personally want to play out there." he said with humor as they headed to the door that led outside.

"You can go ahead and go find him. He appears to really enjoy the slide so you might find him in that area." The woman said. "Oh and I'm sorry my name is Caitlin."

"Thank you Caitlin," Booth said as he pushed open the door and walked out to the play area. "Dude they have a sandbox!" he exclaimed to nobody in particular as he glanced around at the different things the outside play area had to offer.

Looking at Booth and realizing he was more concerned with Parker than introducing her she reached out her hand to Caitlin "Good afternoon Caitlin I am Dr. Brennan, Agent's Booth's Partner."

"Lots of the Father's get this way, I think they want to stay to play." Caitlin said as she shook Dr. Brennan's hand.

Just then a young girl who appeared to be about 11 or 12 came walking up to Caitlin and Bones. "Can I PLEASE go inside?" she asked Caitlin, putting on her best bored pre-teen girl look. "This is fuckin stupid."

Caitlin gave the girl a warning look. "You know you can go inside, but if you do it's to sit and do treatment work. Right now is outside time until your family arrives to get you."

"This is so STUPID!" The girl yelled before kicking the wall and then storming back in the way she came.

Booth was walking around checking out all the different things and watching the kids playing with each other or other adults.

Bones stood next to the door and observed they play area watching the interaction between the children and adults. The children were well supervised, there seemed to be twelve children and five staff members to supervise them. She wondered if this was the usual ratio but thinking about is she supposed it probably needed to be, if the young lady who just talked to Caitlin was anything to judge by. She watched Booth as he located Parker and watched their interaction.

Booth found Parker coming out of the play structure via the slide. "Hey there buddy." he said with a smile.

Parker heard his dad's voice before he saw him and looked up with a huge smile on his face. "Daddy!" he exclaimed rushing over and grabbing onto his dad's leg. "We go home?"

Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, Bones and I are here to get you then to take you get your stuff from home. You're staying with me again tonight."

"Otay," Parker said with a huge smile. It was then he noticed Bones standing with Caitlin. "Bones!" he said running over to her and trying to jump into her arms for a hug.

Kneeling down to make sure she was at his eye level she waited for Parker's to reach her. "Hi Parker, it looks like you were having fun. How has your day been," she asked giving him a hug and kissing the top of his curls.

Parker hugged Bones back and accepted the comfort that came along with the kiss. "It's been otay, I like to play outside." Parker said as he hugged Bones tightly. "I don't like Payton, she is weird, she tried to kiss me!" he said making a face before glancing at a 10-year-old blonde girl who was sitting and talking to a few other girls.

Booth had come over to join the conversation. "Well maybe she likes you? Thinks you are cute."

Parker made a face again, "Ewe!"

"Well Parker one day you will change your mind," Bones laughed. "Are you ready to go?"

Parker pulled out of Bone's arms and nodded, "Yeah I wana go home." he said before running to the door to go inside and get his things.

Booth turned to Caitlin, "Is there anything I should know before we go?"

"He will probably need to be changed soon, we had snack time about an hour ago. He also has some coloring pictures in his cubby that he might want to take home." Caitlin said with a smile. "Aside from some arguments with staff members he has had a great first day."

"Okay good," Booth said as he took in what Caitlin was telling him. "We will see you tomorrow." with a wave he headed to where Parker was about to run inside, Bones at his side.

"Daddy, I want the pictures I made you and Bones." he said all smiles.

Bones looked at each of the pictures as Parker showed them to her. "Parker you did a very good job on these. I am very impressed."

"Thanks Bones!" Parker said as he grabbed his backpack and started shoving stuff from his cubby into it.

"Careful buddy you don't want to mess up your art work." Booth pointed out as he saw his son just shoving the pictures into it.

Parker shrugged his shoulders, "Don't care," he said putting his backpack on. "I'm ready to go bye bye now."

Bones looked at Booth and raised her eyebrow with a nod toward Parker.

Booth caught the look but unsure what she was trying to get his attention about. He then silently asked 'What?'

Looking at Booth she smiled and leaned over to Parker placing her hand on his to stop him from continuing to stuff his art work into his backpack and asked him "Parker can I have these to put on my refrigerator?"

Parker looked up at Bones, his curls falling in his face slightly. "Really? You want to put um on your fridge?" he was a bit shocked at that because Bones had a perfectly clean refrigerator with nothing on it.

Booth stood back and smiled, he felt so much love towards both of the people in front of him. The fact that Bones wanted these pictures made him almost feel like crying...almost.

Thinking Booth might want these pictures at some point as proof of Parker's improvement; she would put them on her refrigerator and then later place them away for safe keeping. "Yes Parker I do. They are really very good and I can never have too much good art work."

Parker took the different pages of artwork out of his backpack and handed them to Bones. "Thanks!" he said before looking at his dad. "Can we go now?"

Booth laughed at the slightly exasperated look on his son's face. "Yeah how about we head out and go get your stuff from your house," he said taking Parker's hand and glancing at Bones to make sure she was coming.

She walked behind father and son enjoying watching them as they continued to talk back and forth on their way out to the SUV. She hadn't seen Booth look this happy in a long while.


	7. Chapter 5

**TITLE:**** Beautiful Boy**

**AUTHOR:**** TinyTeffers & Nyre **

**RATING:**** M**

**WARNING:**** mention and some description of sexual violence/rape of a minor.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of the Bone's characters. This story is simply for my writing and your reading enjoyment.**

**SUMMARY:**** Booth's life is turn upside down when a case turns personal and he finds himself needing to lean on his friends more then ever to make it through. Will his and Dr. Brennan's relationship grown even stronger through the tough times? Or will she be unable to step up to the challenges that are presented to her?**

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take long for the trio to get to Rebecca's apartment to get Parker's overnight things.

"Is mommy here?" Parker asked looking up at Booth with his big brown eyes. He missed his mommy since he hadn't seen her since early the morning before.

"I don't think so buddy, she had a work meeting which is why you're going to be spending the night with me again." Booth explained gently as the three of them got into the elevator that would go to the right level.

Parker's shoulders slumped at this news. "But I want to see mommy and tell her about my day." he said a slight whine coming into his voice.

Bones looked at Booth suspecting another tantrum was about to burst forth. Wondering what there was, if anything, she could do to help him either divert Parker or help Booth pick up the pieces afterwards.

"I know buddy," Booth simply said not wanting to say much else. He wasn't happy that Rebecca wouldn't be there to see her son after his first day at a new school.

When they got to the right floor, Parker led Booth and Bones to the apartment, still looking quiet upset.

Booth used the key he had to open the door and let Parker and Bones walk in before he came in and closed the door. "Okay Park we're going to grab clothes to bring back to my place."

"I want Mr. Hooby Doopy." Parker said before running to his room.

Thinking she might be confused, Booth clarified. "Mr. Hooby Doopy is a stuffed cat."

She smiled at Parker remembering how much comfort stuffed animals can bring.

Parker came running back out of his room a look of pure horror on his face. "Daddy! Mr. Hooby Doopy is gone!!!"

Booth's eyes went wide, "Oh no! Well it's a good think the best investigative team is already here." he said with a smile looking over at Bones. "Come on Bones let's see if we can find this missing kitty."

She looked at Booth wondering who, or more to the point what, exactly she was looking for. One look at Parker's face had her following Booth into Parker's room. "Ok Booth what exactly are we looking for again?"

"Well Mr. Hooby Doopy is an orange stuffed tabby about this big." Booth explained by holding his hands about a foot apart. "He also appears to have spent way too much time in the washing machine," he said with a small smile.

Parker was working on his own investigative skills by throwing his toys out of his toy box, closet and throwing off his bedding. He was getting more and more frantic as he didn't find what he was looking for.

Bones looked around the room and decided Booth and Parker had this room well covered so she decided to look in the laundry room. Maybe Rebecca had decided Mr. Hooby Doopy needed another wash.

"Mr. Hooby Doopy!" Parker called as he continued to trash his bedroom in his search. His voice was becoming more and more frantic as he tried to find the missing stuffed cat.

Booth continued to look as well just in a less destructive manner. "Parker, Bones is looking in the laundry room." he said knowing that often Parker wet the bed getting not only his blankets wet but whatever stuffed animals he had with him.

"Booth I think I found him," she called as she walked back to Parker's room. As she looked at the stuffed animal she noticed an open seam where he was beginning to lose his stuffing. Somehow one of them would need to repair the animal. The question was would Parker give him up long enough for them to repair him.

Hearing this Parker looked up and saw the slightly dismantled stuffed cat. "Mr. Hooby Doopy!" he exclaimed rushing over and grabbing it out of Bones' hands. As he did so more stuffing came out. Just seeing this Parker screamed and fell to the floor, landing on his bottom. "NOOO!"

Booth quickly got down to Parker's level. "Hey buddy...I'm sure we can fix this." he said gently to the screaming boy. As he did so he tried to get the stuffed cat away from him so it didn't get even more messed up.

Thinking Booth was going to take Mr. Hooby Doopy away for good Parker began to kick and hit Booth. "No...No...No!" he chanted. "It's mine...mine! You can't have it it's MINE!"

"Parker...I just want to keep it safe so we can fix it buddy." Booth tried to explain but he could see the blank look in the boy's eyes. It was as if he wasn't even with them anymore.

Parker continued to hold onto the stuffed cat for dear life even as he stood up, glaring at both of the adults. "GO AWAY! YOU JUST WANA TAKE HIM! GO AWAY I HATE YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking out at Booth when he didn't turn to go.

She thought quickly, Parker was kicking at Booth perhaps he was over reacting because Booth was a male. She might be able to distract him and get the beloved Cat away while it was still partially in one piece. "Parker," she said quietly waiting for him to turn and look at her. Once she saw he was looking at her she said "hey Little Man, can you show me what's wrong with Mr. Hooby Doopy?" Parker held the cat up for her to see. "Oh it looks like he needs to see a Doctor for surgery. You know I am a Doctor right? How about if I do the surgery on him and you can be my assistant?"

"H...H...He's already...dead..." Parker cried loudly in response to what Bones had suggested. "He's gone bye bye."

Booth stood back but was ready to jump in at any moment Parker began hurting Bones. He wouldn't let anybody, even his own son, hurt his Partner.

"No Parker I think he's sleeping, remember the last time your Daddy got hurt and had to sleep a lot? Well I think that is what is wrong with Mr. Hooby Doopy, will you let me check him?"

Thinking about his daddy going in for brain surgery seemed to shake Parker out of whatever mindset he was stuck in. "Daddy is okay..." he stated looking over at Booth and then at Mr. Hooby Doopy who was still clenched tightly in his arms. "You sure you can fix him? Wouldn't Cam do better cuz she works with guts and stuff?"

Booth couldn't help but chuckle at the way his son's mind was working at the moment.

"She might, but I think she's busy. I think we can do this if you can help me. Mr. Hooby Doopy would feel much better if you were helping don't you think? Remember when your Daddy had his surgery I went in and helped him and it worked much better," she said looking up at Booth hoping he would know she needed some support here.

"That's right, having Bones with me is what helped me feel so much better through the surgery and afterwards too." Booth said as he walked over and crouched down next to Parker and Bones.

Parker thought about this a second and then got up and placed Mr. Hooby Doopy on his bed. Once he was sure he was comfortable he then began running around his room as if looking for something. It only took about a minute before he found his play Doctor kit. "I'm ready!" he exclaimed to the adults.

Bones thought about what condition the cat might be in after a car ride to her home. Judging by Parker's initial reaction she came up with a plan to protect it from Parker's *loving attention*. "Ok we need one more thing Parker do you have a shoe box and a shoe lace," she asked.

"Umm...yeah," Parker said before running to his closet. There he found a shoebox that was full toy cars. Thinking it was more important to help Mr. Hooby Doopy he dumped the cars on the ground and handed the box to Bones. He then sat down on the floor and began trying to get his shoelace out of his shoes.

Seeing this Booth quickly found a pair of his son's ratty old sneakers and pulled the shoelace out of it. "Let's try this one instead." he said handing it to Bones.

She took shoebox for him and removed the top, "Parker put Mr. Hooby Doopy on this," she said as she held out the top to Parker for him to put the cat on. "Now hold him and the top very still." She took the shoelace and proceeded to tie Mr. Hooby Doopy to the top, explaining to Parker as she went this will keep him safe while they drove to her house to do the surgery. Once she was done she said "Ok Parker he is ready to go, so you carry him very carefully, no running, out to your Daddy's car and we can go to get him all fixed up. Booth do we have everything we need for tonight?"

"We will need to make a stop at the grocery store sometime tonight, but we can go back out later." Booth said as he watched Parker holding the shoebox top very carefully. "This is much more important."

She got up quietly and spoke to Booth in a low voice, "Booth, I don't think I have any thread or a needle to put the cat back together with at my place, does Rebecca have some or can we get them at the grocery store? Also I think it would be advantageous for us to get a mattress cover for his bed. That way we won't have to worry about any accidents he might have. Do you think we can get that as well?"

Booth thought through all the things she was asking him before he started to answer. "If you can distract him I believe I know where she might have some sewing stuff we can take. As for the mattress cover, he already has one on the bed at my house." He hadn't even thought that they would be spending the night again at Bones' place, even though he deep down hoped they were. In the same whispering voice he added. "Another thing I want to get is actual diapers, I'm hoping we can find some that'll fit him still, since I don't think his Pull-Ups Goodnights are going to cut it if he's using them through out the day as well."

Parker was so busy making sure he walked REALLY slowly out towards the car he didn't even notice they were whispering to each other. His mind was on the stuffed kitty in his arms. He did pause at the door, waiting for the adults to come and open it, as if he didn't realize he was tall enough to get at the knob himself.

"We can stay at your house tonight Booth if you think it would be easier, but I don't really mind having you both at my place and it is bigger. I'll see if I can distract him with his Doctor's kit." She walked over and sat on the couch, "Parker do you have your Doctor bag? We are going to need it you know while we are transporting Mr. Hooby Doopy. He will need to be monitored."

Parker nodded his head, "Yeah but It's hard for me to carry it and Mr. Hooby Doopy." He said looking up at Bones with his big brown eyes. "Can you carry it for me?"

Meanwhile Booth rushed into Rebecca's room and quickly found the small sewing kit she kept in the top drawer of her dresser. He pointedly ignored the lingerie as much as he could, except he did notice that things were a bit fancier then what he remembered. Quickly shaking THAT thought from his head he walked back to where Parker and Bones were waiting. "Okay Buddy, are you ready to head out?"

Parker nodded again, "Yeah I wana make sure we don't take TOO long so Mr. Hooby Doopy dies daddy!" he said slightly exasperated that the adults were just taking way too long.

As they headed out the door, Booth whispered back to Bones. "I am fine staying at your place. We can go to the store after dinner and then my place to get some stuff. But I think stuffed kitty medical treatment comes first." He said with a smile.

"Sure Booth," she whispered as they walked quickly to the SUV. "The only thing that concerns me is I have not done any sewing since I was 12 or 13. What if I don't remember how? Parker's is not going to be very happy." Her look at Booth was full of anxiety.

"It's the idea that somebody is helping him that he'll care about." Booth said with a smile. "Even if it's the most hodge poge job done, he won't see stuffing coming out of the toy and he'll be happy." He assured her.

Once at the car he helped Parker get buckled in and Mr. Hooby Doopy secure in a seatbelt as well. Once he got in himself and made sure that Bones was secure, he backed out of the parking spot and headed towards her apartment. "Hey Park…are you fine with staying at Bones' house again tonight?"

Parker looked up from his watch on Mr. Hooby Doopy and nodded with a big smile on his face. "Yeah! Can we have movie night again?"

"If we have time after Mr. Hooby Doopy's surgery, and the shopping we need to do we can. Parker what would you like to help me make dinner?"

Parker was already excited about spending the night at Bones' house, but he got even more so, if that was possible, when she mentioned this. "Can I? Mommy doesn't help me help much anymore." As he said this there was a bit of a sad tone to his voice. "Jonathan used to let me help though!"

At the mention of 'Jonathan' Booth's hands got a bit tighter on the wheel. Even though his son spoke fondly of the man, Booth only saw one thing in his head and it was the man forcing sexual activity on his 8-year-old son. When he realized Bones was looking at him for approval of the activity he simply nodded his head since he didn't know if his voice would come out harsh due to the emotions going through his head.

"Well Parker I need your help with Mr. Hooby Doopy's surgery and dinner or we will never get to eat early enough to watch a movie. So what do you think we should have for dinner that will be fast?"

Parker thought about that for a second before replying, "How about grilled cheese?" he asked bouncing a bit in his seat. One of his favorite foods was a grilled cheese sandwich. "With tomato soup?"

"It sounds fine to me, what about you Booth, would you like grilled cheese and tomato soup? I have Pops recipe."

Hearing this had Booth smiling in the same fashion Parker was. "That sounds great. While you two are making dinner, I am going to be doing some research, that is if I can use your computer." he said giving Bones his best 'Booth' smile. He wanted to do some research to find out what the best thing was when it came to diapering his son. He worried what they were doing right now wasn't going to cut it.

"YAY!" Parker said bouncing in his seat even more. "Grilled cheese and mato soup!"

Bones smiled to herself. Her boys were so easy to please. Her boys? When had they become her boys? They weren't her boys she is just helping Booth with Parker until he was more stable. She was just being a good partner. Right?

It only took Booth a few more minutes until he was pulling into what he thought of as 'his spot' at Bones' apartment building. He was actually looking forward to getting the two people that meant the most to him upstairs safe and sound. It wasn't that they were experiencing any type of distress but he always felt safer when everybody was tucked in for the night.

Parker got himself unbuckled and hopped out of the SUV before reaching in and grabbing Mr. Hooby Doopy. "How long you think dis is gunna take?" he asked Bones as they all headed inside. It was interesting how his voice went from normal 8-year-old vocabulary to a younger child's in the same sentence.

"I'm not sure Parker," she said following him to her door. Once she had it open she turned to him "first go and put Mr. Hooby Doopy on the table, then take your jacket into your bedroom and wash your hands very carefully. Your hands must be very clean before you do any surgery." Watching Parker's retreating body she called to Booth. "Booth come here, quickly give me the needle and thread and show me how to thread it." Looking at his smiling face she added "don't you dare smile, just hurry and show me before Parker comes back in here."

"What makes you think that I know how to do this?" Booth asked with a smile still on his face. As he said this though, he was threading the needle and showing Bones how to make a few stitches.

Meanwhile, Parker was scrubbing his hands to death in the bathroom.

"You were in the Military that why," she smiled sweetly at him. Taking the needle she made a few stitches and saw they would be fine. "Parker are you ready?" Parker joined her and they were ready to begin. "Parker you need to hold these seams together while I stitch them," and they began to work.

Parker watched in fascination as Bones and he worked to mend his torn toy with his help. Just knowing she was there to help him meant the world to his damaged little brain. Right now the woman in front of him meant more to him then his mother. She would take care of him, he completely knew that now.

Booth watched the two work together with a smile on his face. If he hadn't been completely in love with his Partner before, he was now. The only problem was, he still felt that wasn't something they should share. They were Partners. If romance got in the way would they still be as good in the field?

When the last stitch was done, Parker stood back in awe. "He's all better!" he exclaimed.

"He sure is Little Man," Bones said. "Now go but him on your bed so he can recover and we can go to the store and to your Daddy's house. We still have a lot of things to do before we can watch our movie,"

"Okay!" Parker said before taking the fixed toy into the room he had been staying in.

Booth smiled and walked so he was standing in front of Bones. "Do you realize that he doesn't even question it when you said his room?"

She looked at him with a question on her face "why should he? Right now it is his room."

"Umm...yeah true." Booth said realizing maybe he was the only one who saw this as a big deal.

Parker came back out of his room, walking a bit funny due to the large wet spot on the leg of his pants. In the midst of getting Parker's things and fixing Mr. Hooby Doopy, they had forgotten that Caitlin had mentioned that he would probably need to be changed.

"Umm Booth" she whispered "I think you need to change Parker again. Do you have more dry clothes and pull ups for him?"

Booth noticed what she did and sighed, "Yeah packed a lot of clothes and what pull-ups we had left." he said before walking over to Parker. "Hey Bud...feeling a bit damp?" he questioned with some humor in his voice to keep the mood light.

Surprisingly Parker nodded his head, "Peed," he said looking down at his crotch area.

This had Booth chuckle a little, "Come on buddy." with that he took Parker's hand and led him to the bathroom. "Oh Bones can you grab his bag!" he called realizing he had left it in the living room and he wasn't about to go back and get it just in case Parker decided he was going to change his mind about being changed

"Sure Booth," she said as she picked up the bag and walked down the hall toward the bathroom very grateful Parker was not fighting Booth this time.

"Okay buddy lets get these pants off," Booth said as he undid the boy's jeans and pulled them down his legs. Once they were off Parker stood there in a very heavy pull-up. "Buddy you got to tell somebody when you are this wet so you don't end up getting your pants wet too." he said figuring he would take this approach rather then 'Tell somebody when you have to go potty' thing you would normally say to an 8 year old. If this is what he needed to work through the emotional trauma of the last three months, then he would change ten million dirty diapers.

"I'm sowwy," Parker said with a cute pout on his face as he let his daddy rip the sides of the pull-up and then wiped him down a bit before helping him step into a clean one.

Booth smiled, "It's okay...I'm going to try and figure something out so this doesn't happen too fast anyway." He planned to figure something out so his older son didn't have quite so many leaks. He had that problem even when wetting the bed at night, so there had to be something to help.

She returned to the living room to wait giving Father and son the privacy she felt they needed.

A few minutes later a fresh Parker came bounding into the living room and over to where Bones was sitting. "Hi!" he said as he jumped onto her lap.

"Hi Sweetheart, are you ready to go," she asked giving him a hug and quick kiss on his cheek.

"Uh huh...we gotta get daddy's clothes so he don't gotta sleep in his underwear!" Parker giggled and then added. "You didn't sleep in your underwear? Sometimes Mommy sleeps in her underwear if she's got a guy with her in bed. Why didn't you sleep in your underwear with daddy in bed?" By saying this he was admitting to having walked in on Booth and Bones sleeping in the same bed the night before.

Booth was still busy making sure he bagged up the wet pants and put them in the laundry area before disposing of the wet pull-up in the trash. He did not hear the conversation going on in the living room.

How was she going to answer this one? She knew she had to be careful. Booth had often told her she gave Parker too much information when it came to sexual matters. Not that she and Booth were having sex, they were just sharing a bed because Booth's bad back could not stand the couch and she could not stand his complaining all day if he had to sleep on it. "Parker what do you wear when you go to bed?"

"Most of the time my pajamas, like pants and t-shirt or shorts and t-shirt." Parker said after a few minutes. "Sometimes just my pull-up though, especially in the summer time."

"Just like you I like to wear pants and a t-shirt to sleep in." In a more serious tone she continued "but we have another issue. Parker in my house when a door is closed you don't enter unless you have knocked and someone tells you can come in. Last night you did not knock did you?"

Hearing the slightly upset tone to Bones' voice Parker pouted a little as he shook his head. "No...I...I just wanted my daddy." he said blinking his eyes a bit.

"That's fine Parker, you just need to knock and wait for someone to tell you can come in. I'm not saying you can't be with your Daddy whenever you want to, I am just asking you to knock on the door. Do you understand that also means we need to knock on your door as well?"

Parker nodded, "I'm sorry," he said again feeling like he really should apologize for his behavior. "I will knock next time."

Booth came walking into the room and over to the pair. He saw the sad look on his son's face and the serious look on Bones' face. "Why so glum everybody?"

Giving Parker a hug she said "nothing Booth we were having a talk and everything is just fine right Parker?"

"Yeah all good," Parker said with a small smile. "Can we go shopping now? I wana come back home so we can make dinner!"

Booth laughed at this, "Sure buddy...we have to stop at my place to get clothes too. Then the store so we can get you some random stuff."

Bones helped Parker get down from her lap and standing up took both Booth and Parker's hand "let's go gentlemen," she said as she headed toward the door.


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHORS

Hey all Beautiful Boy lovers!

After a lot of thought, Nyre and I have decided to move this story from and onto **Nyre's Journal page**. The reason for this is the subject matter in upcoming chapters might exceed what wants in an M rating

So in order to keep the story from being kicked by the mods, we've made our own space!

To get the link for the Journal go visit my **profile page** and click on the link for my **Home Page**. This will take you to the Prologue of the story and you can use the **Green buttons in the middle of the top of the pag****e** to move through the chapters. Nyre is currently figuring out an easier way to change chapters.

You guys are awesome and I hope everybody makes the transition easily.

Best wishes and a Booth kiss on top

TinyTeffers & Nyre


End file.
